The Freak out
by JC HOYT
Summary: Josh has a little freak out after realizing the depth of his feelings for Gabi.


**Usual disclaimer, I don't own Young and Hungry. I don't like the current story line of Josh having commitment issues and a pending break up so I wrote my own version that of course works out happily lol.**

After discovering that Nick and Cathy were hooking up, Josh and Gabi demanded they stop seeing each other. Gabi's dad said that he needed a good reason to give Cathy up. Gabi's dad asked Josh if he was serious about Gabi and Josh told him that could really commit to her forever. His face had been full of love while gazing at Gabi as he said it.

Her face lit up at his words and she hurried over and hugged him close with an awwwww.

"Oh Joshie I've never heard you talk like this about anyone" His mom said then whispered "Prenup" for just him to hear. His face went blank at her comment.

Both parents left, leaving them alone in the penthouse. Josh poured them some champagne.

Gabi told him he had surprised her with the forever talk, and that had no idea he felt like that.

He told her he hadn't known either.

She told him that she thought it was really sweet and moved to kiss him but he took a step back without realizing it.

She asked him about it and he said he didn't and beckoned her closer. She moved in again and this time his body didn't move, just his head moved back away from her.

She asked him what was going on and he said nothing and reminded her how he had just told her dad how serious he was about her and how he could see them spending the rest of their lives together. He choked out that part, clearly freaked out.

She watched him intently and asked why he was freaking out. He said that he wasn't but he was still very stiff.

She suggested that he was afraid of commitment and challenged that he had had a lot of relationships, even having broken off his engagement.

He told her that was because he wanted to be with her and that he wanted her.

She told him to kiss her and prove it to her that he wasn't afraid of commitment and that he wasn't like his mother.

He moved in, taking her face in his hands and leaned his face down to hers but stopped short of kissing her.

"Oh my God, I'm my mother" he said turning away from her.

"I cant believe this" she said, feeling devastated at the prospect of what it meant.

"I gotta get some air" he said hyperventilating and rushing out to the balcony. He poured himself a drink and gulped it down then refilled his glass again.

She left without saying anything. He was too busy caught up in his own panicked feelings to think about how she must be feeling.

She went home to talk it out with Sofia but she didn't realize Jake had gotten back and they were together. She entered the apartment calling out "Sofia, I need you. I am freaking out and need you to talk me down!" she said frantically.

She opened Sofia's door and saw Jake standing there in just his boxers, trying to put his pants on.

"Oh my God" she said, mortified. "I'm so sorry" she said shutting the door quickly.

A moment later Sofia came out. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I need to learn to knock" she said, embarrassed.

"It's okay Gabi, we're all adults here" she told her. Now whats going on, why are you freaking out? Josh's mom still being a B?" she grinned.

"You really shouldn't sweat our mom Gabi, she is kinda mean, don't take it personal, just keep her supplied with alcohol and you'll get along just fine" Jake said joining them in the living room now fully dressed.

"Hey Jake, sorry about that" she said pointing towards Sofias room without meeting his eyes.

He waved it off and sat down in the chair across from them on the couch.

"Not really the weirdest thing that's happened between us" he joked about their situation.

"Gabi has a problem, she was just about to tell me about it" Sofia said to Jake.

"Oh cool maybe I can help. Or do you want me to leave?" he asked, unsure.

"You might actually have some insight, I mean if its cool to talk about Josh" she said, unsure.

"Yeah sure, its all good" he confirmed.

"I think Josh is afraid of commitment" she said

"Gabi are you crazy? You cant bring up commitment to a guy this early, they scare easily. You guys have been together like a week, " Sofia said.

"Yeah I know, I didn't bring it up but when we found out my dad and your mom were hooking up we asked them to stop because it is super creepy!" Gabi said shivering.

"Oh my God, my mom and your dad are hooking up? that is hilarious" Jake laughed.

"Anyway" Gabi said looking at Jake annoyed "My dad wanted a good reason to stop seeing her and asked us if we were serious about each other. I said yes then he asked Josh" Gabi said.

"What did he say?" Sofia asked, dying to know.

"He said that he could really commit to me forever" Gabi smiled tenderly as she said it.

"Oh my God!" Sofia said excitedly "But wait, that's good right? I'm so lost" she said confused.

"Yeah that part was great but then after they left he started freaking out about what he had said and went into full on panic mode, he couldn't even kiss me. I don't know whats happening and its making me crazy!" she said emphatically and frowned sadly.

"That's crazy Gabi, Josh has been crazy over you for how long now?" Sofia said.

"Maybe that's just it though, he was crazy about me while it was still a chase, but what if his feelings have changed now that we are together?" she asked worriedly.

"They haven't" Jake interjected.

They looked at him "Josh and I talked after everything in Coachella. He apologized to me about the way things went down and said he would never have done it if he didn't feel the way he does about you" he explained. "He is crazy about you" Jake told her sincerely.

Gabi softened at his words. "Then WHY? WHY? WHY Is this happening?" she said freaking out.

"I'm sure it will be fine, you and Josh are meant to be, just try not to freak out" Sofia said encouragingly.

"Do you not know me at all? Ofcourse Im going to freak out, I am freaking out!" Gabi exclaimed.

Sofia got up and got a cheesecake out of the fridge and handed it to her.

Gabi stabbed at it with her fork, shoveling in a mouthful.

"It's taken us so long to get together, we haven't even had sex yet! And we are already in crisis!" Gabi said dramatically.

"Maybe that's why you're in crisis" Jake said.

Both Gabi and Sofia shot him evil glares.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, not wanting to cross them. "I'll just go now" he said and went back into Sofias room giving them some private time to talk. Sofia tried her best to calm Gabi down but she was still freaked. Sofia told her to try and get some sleep.

Gabi couldn't sleep, her mind racing, desperate for answers.

The next morning Jake went to see Josh, who was still in bed after having drank a lot the night before.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jake said waking him.

Josh jerked awake at the sound of someone talking loudly. "Jake?" he squinted. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" he asked, not alert yet.

"Trying to get you to get your head out of your ass before you mess things up with Gabi" he said.

"What did she tell you?" he asked with a sigh, sitting up.

"That you told her you want to be with her forever but then freaked the fuck out, she's freaking out man, what are you doing?"

"I don't know" Josh said, frustrated with himself.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did you not mean what you said to her?" he asked

"Of course I did, I just didn't know I felt like that. I guess realizing it kinda freaked me out"

"Why? I mean it would probably freak me out but you're a much more stable guy than me" Jake teased.

"I just don't want to screw it up, I'm not great at the relationship stuff and I'm in love with her." He smiled at hearing himself say it out loud for the first time. "I cant imagine my life without her anymore" Josh said seriously.

"You're over thinking it" he said clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm sure she's scared too, its new, just be with her, love her, and for Gods sake have sex with her, I mean what have you guys been doing? Me and Sofia have done it like a million times already" he teased him.

"Get out of my room" Josh said pointing towards the door. Jake grinned and turned to go.

"Hey Jake" Josh said as he went to leave.

Jake turned back around to face him

"Thanks" Josh smiled genuinely.

"Anytime Bro" Jake smiled back and left.

Josh got up and jumped in the shower to get himself together. It was Saturday so Gabi wasn't coming to work today. He decided he would go to her place to talk to her.

He knocked on the door. She opened it, saw him, and immediately shut it.

"Gabi, open the door" he said

"So you can break up with me? No thanks" she called out to him.

"I'm not going to break up with you, please open the door" he said, pleading with her.

After a minute she opened the door. She had her hair up in a messy bun, and still wearing pajamas consisting of a tank top and short shorts.

"You look cute" he smiled, taking in her appearance.

She just stared at him. "Just tell me Josh, I cant take this, I was up all night worried about what you'd say when we talked" she said looking worriedly at him.

He leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close against his body. She was caught off guard initially but then relaxed into his kiss and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you" he said staring into her eyes.

She smiled brightly. "I love you too Josh"

He smiled happily.

"Gabi, I've never felt this way about anyone and it kind of scares me. I'm sorry I got freaked out" he said.

"I think its scary too" she agreed "But also so amazing" she smiled.

He kissed her again hungrily, she started walking backwards pulling him further into the apartment.

He leaned down and hoisted her up in his arms so that her legs were around his waist and her arms were around his shoulders. He carried her to the bedroom as they kissed. They finally made love and it was amazing.


End file.
